The present invention relates to a facsimile communication device and a facsimile communication system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a facsimile communication device and a facsimile communication system having a multicast function.
In a conventional facsimile communication device and a conventional facsimile communication system, origination information registered in advance is converted to a text string, and the text string is combined with an image at a corner thereof before transmission. In a conventional facsimile communication device and a conventional facsimile communication system having a multicast function, a text string is combined in a similar way. The origination information includes telephone number information, originator information, and page number information (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 05-48790
In the conventional facsimile communication device having a multicast function, when a user receives and sees a transmitted image, it is difficult to identify other destinations to which the transmitted image is sent other than the user itself.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a facsimile communication device capable of solving the problems of the conventional facsimile communication device.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.